kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Daventry
Daventry can refer to several things: Properly, it's the name of the Kingdom of Daventry, but the name can be also used to refer to the whole planet of King's Quest, World of Daventry, it can also refer to Castle Daventry, the town of Daventry near the castle, and in some cases its an alternate title for the continent of Serenia. Kingdom of Daventry Daventry proper, is a kingdom, that was founded about 4000 years after the withdrawal at (0 DC) according to unofficial KQ9 timeline. It is it is 487 heptans-square in size. Its province is roamed by magical beings, such as Elves, Fairies, Witches and other races. The Kingdom was held strong and rich with the help of the three magical treasures: The Magic Mirror, the Magic Shield and the Magic Chest. It was met with much disaster when King Edward the Benevolent lost them, and Graham, a knight at that time, had to retrieve them before King Edward died, so he would be named king. During Graham's reign other disasters befell Daventry, but they were healed. One of the children born to Graham and Valanice was stolen from the cradle and didn't return home for almost 18 years, when the kingdom was ravaged by a three-headed Dragon. Then the castle and the Royal family, with the exception of Graham, were minimized by Mordack in order for him to try to break the spell on his brother Manannan. Years later, every person on Daventry turned into stone when the Mask of Eternity was broken, but they were healed by Connor. World of Daventry According to King's Quest Companion "World of Daventry" or simply "Daventry" is the name we humans would use for the entire world where King's Quest's lands are located, although this is not the proper name of the planet. Derek Karlvaegen explained, "We have no name for our world, our universe, but you may call it Daventry if you like. We think of it as home." However in later documents sent by Derek Karlvaegen, the other authors also referred to the world as either Daventry or World of Daventry this was most likely to simplify things for those in the Other World, that were reading the documents. Some fans, prefer to refer to that planet as Serenia, which in reality is only a realm of that world. The reason behind this is that civilisation spread from Serenia, which was where humans arrived after the first withdrawal. Town of Daventry A town where most of the citizens of Daventry live. It is located on the opposite side of Merelee River from the castle. A road from castle leads to it over a bridge. Old Sam the Butcher, Hrothgar, Peter the Smith and Benard live there. Castle Daventry Castle Daventry is where the King lives. The three treasures of Daventry were kept there. Daventry as a Location on Earth However alternatively it is strongly implied in the original manuals that events in the King's quest games occured a long time ago in our past here on earth, and the concept of withrawal is not mentioned. In this interpretation we share the same mythology because we exist in the same world just many generations after the events occured. Though on the other hand one could interpret that the manuals are written in the future by historians of Daventry when technology has taken over, and magic no longer exists. At that time they may consider Daventry to be their earth. Real world Daventry or Daventria is an actual name of a real place in Europe. Why Roberta Williams chose this name for her fantasy land, is unknown. Maybe she liked the real name and decided to adopt it. Though as implied in the manuals that King's Quest's stories occur a long time ago in earth's past, its possible that she intended that the Daventry of the games to be the same location as the modern Daventry, just many centuries in the past. category:Placescategory:KQ1category:KQ1 (AGDI)